


When The Light Turns Red

by MlTSUBA



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Discussing Feelings, Everyone always forgets, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hooni is bastard too, Hooni is not always baby LOL, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a SongFic though, Opening Up, Sexuality Discovery, Sleeping Together, Soorim thinks it’s charming, Soorim’s kinda dim sometimes, Truth or Dare, Twenty questions, Wholesome Angst, but it’s okay, coming to terms, inspired by a song, with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlTSUBA/pseuds/MlTSUBA
Summary: Inspired by the song Red by Miki Ratsula.Soorim takes Hooni camping in his car and realizes he’s doomed himself to a confined space, alone, with his newly-discovered crush for the whole night.In which shit finally clicks in Soorim’s slightly dim brain and Hooni has no idea what the fuck is happening.
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni, SooHoon, SooHooni - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	When The Light Turns Red

**Author's Note:**

> My first Suicide Boy fanfic! Figures it’d be SooHoon. I’m trash for Suicide Boy at this point haha. You guys know the drill! First time writing anything Suicide Boy related, so there’s probably gonna be a bit of a personality inconsistency till I get used to writing them. That just means they might be a little bit OOC at some parts, but I’m doing my best! I like to go back to re-read chapters in order to perfect my characterization... x) I did that a lot while writing this. I hope this still turned out alright, nevertheless! 
> 
> Side Note: Nothing is going to stop me from taking over the Suicide Boy tag, now. WOOHOO. LETS FUCKING GOOOO.

Soorim wasn't exactly sure what brought him here. After everything that had been going on lately, he was sure Hooni wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Hell, he was probably uncomfortable right _now._ Maybe he had trouble saying no, as that would explain why he hadn't turned him down on his offer quite yet. But to his surprise, that didn't seem to be the case at all when they sat in the dark of the car, listening to the hum of the engine and the quiet roar of the wind against the side of the vehicle as they silently made their way to god-knows-where to camp out for the night.

Soorim was in his head moreso than usual lately. It was so odd for him, something he wasn't at all used to. He'd never been in a situation quite like this before, nor had he anticipated to be. Yet here he was, car humming quietly in the background and his friend sitting peacefully and content next to him in the dark. It was so strange. It was all a little overwhelming, to be frank. It was so quiet, and yet to Soorim, everything was so loud. He could swear to you the volume of things in that car was enough to get his nerves going and his stomach twisting. Not really in a bad way, though. If he were being honest here, he might admit that some part of him kind of _enjoyed_ the feeling. Though, perhaps maybe not when he was trying to focus on anything _other than_ the feeling that drew his attention to things he wishes he could distract himself from.  
He was a little _too_ aware of the soft breathing coming from Hooni beside him in the passenger seat, the quiet whooshing of the air conditioner, and peaceful and comfortable silence between the two. Something they'd hadn't had too often before until recently. It really does show the progression of the state of their friendship, Soorim thinks. Maybe things were getting a little too real? He doesn't find it in him to mind it much, though. He definitely can't bring himself to complain about it when it's exactly what brought them to where they are now. His attention shifts when he feels his heartbeat racing at the thought and realization, sending blood rushing to his face and waves of butterflies(?) in his stomach.

Hooni had agreed to spend time together with him for the night, and camping out with him alone, no less. Though he'd said something about being at an oddly high risk for bad luck, so they'd agreed to spend the night in Soorim's car instead of a tent, where multiple things could go wrong. Not that Soorim minded, though. It was nice that Hooni even wanted to hang out at all, really. And without any trace of dislike or discomfort toward Soorim despite the odd shift in mood between the two recently. Things like moments where their gaze seemed to be a bit longer than usual, a simple touch lingering longer than it should've. Or even a comment neither of them would normally say, slipping out and leaving the two in an awkward silence for the longest 2 seconds ever to exist in Soorim's life.  
Soorim could feel his hands sweating and his face flushing. It wasn't normally like this, he doesn't know what's going on or why. His heartbeat is so loud it's like a drum in his ear. He then realizes he might've been staring at Hooni for too long, as he blinks himself back to reality to see Hooni has shifted in his sleep. His head is no longer ducked away out of sight, body leant against the car door. He's turned almost onto his back as he leans on the door, face visible and scrunching up as he shifts around in the quiet car. Before he knows it, Soorim's going red again.

How cute.

...Cute?

Oh... _Oh._

Soorim's had these thoughts before, but more and more frequently they seemed to pop up. At this point, Soorim wasn't even sure if he'd crossed the line between platonic and romantic feelings. Whatever it was, it had him dizzy and his mind in a whirlwind. He was... Caught off guard, he supposes. The first moment he recalls thinking something of the sort was a while ago. It seemed to trickle in, in larger amounts as time went on. He assumed it was normal, maybe a platonic affection and appreciation he held toward the boy he called his friend, but... Wasn't it beyond that at this point? Was it crossing the border of platonicism and romanticism to think things like this about your own friend? Soorim wasn't sure. He'd never felt this way before, he doesn't know why it seemed to appear now, of all times. It made him feel a queasy anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Definitely a foreign feeling for someone like him.  
But Hooni was like that. Cute, made him anxious- Nervous. In a good way. Soorim couldn't help but want to look at him, admire him from where he was at. It wasn't like others didn't think that same thing, either. Everyone could see Hooni was a cute boy, it wasn't a new discovery. But Soorim doesn't think anyone else but him sees just how cute Hooni really is. Not just in the physical sense, but in other ways, too. Hooni's such a smug little bastard at times, but with how easily his demeanor changes when called out or proven wrong, it was genuinely both amusing and intriguing. Hilarious, too. But cute, most of all. At least to Soorim. It wasn't something you'd expect from someone like Hooni. Not at first glance. And how easy it is to make Hooni happy with just the smallest things. It was a bit sad, yeah, the bar of expectations was dangerously low for Hooni, which was a bit... Worrying, in all honesty, but regardless, it was still cute in its own way.

Just like now, with the camping idea. Inviting Hooni out to do things was usually something that came easy to Soorim, especially considering how Hooni would light up with excitement and appreciation like a dog at attention. Initially, Soorim had been a bit nervous to ask. After the events of last week, he wasn't even sure Hooni wanted to see him at all. He hadn't meant to overstep any boundaries or make Hooni uncomfortable by any means. It just happened to slip from his mouth before he got the chance to register the fact he'd said his thoughts aloud. After all, he wasn't even sure Hooni's stance on same-sex couples. For all he knew, Hooni could've been disgusted with the joke Soorim made. Because what if Hooni did not, in fact, think it was humorous that they could've easily been mistaken for a couple? Or worse, what if he'd hurt Hooni's feelings? What if Hooni took it as Soorim not wanting to be seen with him like that? Or seen with him at all? He doesn't think he'd be able to live with himself knowing he hurt Hooni's feelings, especially considering the way he is. And _oh god,_ what if--

Soorim's attention was ripped back to reality when the silence in the car was broken by the sound of Hooni's tired voice speaking up. "Mmn.. Ah. I fell asleep, s- sorry..." He apologized, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and blinked his tired eyes at Soorim. Trying to find the words to say, Soorim simply nodded and sent a kind smile Hooni's way. "It's fine. We just got here, anyway." He grinned, watching Hooni's attention shift from him to the scene out the front window. Parked in a parking lot overlooking a part of the city, the two stared out the window and out into a sea of sparkling lights. Hooni was... Entranced, to say the least. And for Soorim to glance over and see such a sight, Hooni freely expressing child-like wonderment and awe toward the scenery, that tugged at the little strings of his own heart. He felt his grin waver a little, losing it's intensity as he stared. Meanwhile, Hooni took his time taking in the view. Never before in his life had he seen something so ethereal, so beautiful. From afar, the city he never really liked was, in its own way, pretty. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he initially thought.

"Ah, Hyung?" Soorim interrupted. "Ah-! Erm.. Sorry.." Hooni apologized, a little startled. Soorim just smiled warmly and brushed past it. "We can climb in the back and set things up." Soorim suggested, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and to the back of the car. Hooni shifted in his seat to peer into the back, where the rest of the seats took up space. How would this even work? Were they going to have to sleep on the seats back there? Why hadn't Hooni thought about that beforehand? He'd never done something like this in the past before and he was already too deep into this to back out and far too embarrassed to bring that up now. He felt himself sink a little in his seat, shoulders dropping and stomach falling empty with nervousness and guilt. He felt like a helpless dog under the eyes of Soorim, who Hooni felt was staring a little too intensely at him. Maybe he could already tell Hooni had no idea what was going on. Maybe he was judging him and regretting bringing him along. Maybe Soorim was just gonna kick him out of the car and leave him out here to walk home all by himself in the dark. But that wouldn't happen... Right?  
Hooni gulped nervously as his grip on the back of his chair tightened. He felt a part of him die inside for cowering over something so small. Surely Soorim thought him useless. "Right... Sure." Hooni nodded, hoping to swallow down the overwhelming emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Soorim climbed into the back, Hooni scooting closer to the door behind him so Soorim didn't bump into him on accident. Once Soorim had climbed into the back, he turned to face Hooni, who sat up front staring at him with an expression Soorim wasn't exactly sure how to interpret. "C'mon," Soorim implored, waving his arm in his direction. Hooni voicelessly acknowledged with a quick, almost unnoticeable nod. He hoisted himself up above the two front seats, using their backing as a support to hold him over the center console as he tossed one leg over. "Here," Soorim offered, quickly reaching out to help Hooni, who seemed to be struggling to join Soorim in the back. He patted the middle seat to the right of himself, "Put your foot here." He directed. Hooni did as he was told, face scrunched in both frustrated focus and slight embarrassment. Not that Soorim was paying attention enough to notice, though.  
"Uh.." Hooni muttered. "You're fine, don't worry." Soorim chuckled, holding out a hand for Hooni to latch onto in order to climb over. "I know, it's kind of hard at first. It's fine." He assured as Hooni reached out to grab his hand and haul himself over the console. Already out of energy, Hooni carelessly tossed himself against the middle chair with a loud thump. Soorim let out an awkward laugh at the scene, Hooni's face pressed against the middle seat's headrest, as his legs folded underneath him. "That was hard," Hooni grumbled out without much thought, a twinge of annoyance in his tone as he spoke. "I'm sure it was." Soorim offhandedly agreed, letting go of Hooni's hand to turn around and reach into the back.

"What are you doing now?" Hooni asked, sitting up and facing the other with a new expression of confusion, which Soorim had mistaken to be curiosity. "Lowering the chairs," he explained, standing up from his seat and into an awkward duck-stand position because of the low roof of the car. He had lifted a tab and the back of the chair he had been sitting in just mere seconds ago, folded down against the seat cushion. Hooni stared at the folded chair, before making a weird noise of realization. "There should be one on the other side of your chair, you can just pull it and it'll flip down." Soorim directed. "Ok." Seems easy enough, Hooni concludes, as he shuffles his body on over to the left carseat in the back. He presses his chest against the back of the chair, raising himself up a little higher on his knees in order to get a better view. He looks on the back of the seat to find the tab the other had mentioned, opting to use his right hand to feel around for it instead when he can't. His hand hits a solid part of the chair, which Hooni can only assume is the tab Soorim was talking about.  
Hooni lifts the tab and it clicks, the chair folding in on him. "Ack-!" He shouts, squirming out from between the back of the chair and the cushiony seat like a worm. Luckily for him, Soorim was too distracted reaching for his backpack in the back of the trunk to even notice what had happened. _Good,_ Hooni doesn't think the flush of embarrassment on his face would've died down as fast as it did, had that not been the case.

Soorim, reaching for his bag, pulled the bulky thing toward him more. He unzipped one of the main pockets, pulling out a giant plush blanket- like scarves from a magician's top hat. Hooni shuffled on over, sitting across from Soorim on the other side of the car. He stared at the blanket for a moment before his eyes flitted back to Soorim, who beamed a toothy (fang-y?) grin the moment their eyes met. "A blanket?" Hooni inquired, eyes shifting back to the blanket in Soorim's lap. Soorim gripped the blanket, and with a newfound boldness, exclaimed "I'm not gonna make us sleep in the back of my car without making it comfortable!" Hooni raised an eyebrow at the boy, but he didn't seem like he was bothered enough to really even say anything, so he kept whatever it was he was thinking, to himself.  
"I saw this cool concept somebody did once when they were camping in the back of their car, so I thought I'd take some inspiration, too." Soorim took Hooni's silence as his unspoken permission to proceed, as he dug through his bag a little bit more. Pulling out another giant blanket, Soorim tossed it over to Hooni this time. The blanket landed in his lap with a _ffwp!_ Hooni held onto it, hauling it over to his side of the car so there was still space in the back for the both of them to fit. He had absolutely no idea what was going on whatsoever.  
Soorim, who seemed to notice this, glanced up to Hooni and made a quick, awkward noise. "Euh... Right! Here, take this corner and help me lay this thing out." Soorim bounced back into action, quickly handing Hooni the corner of the first blanket. Hooni took his end of the blanket, watching Soorim lay out the blanket in the back, almost like a picnic blanket. Hooni copied, flattening out the blanket when he finally finished. Of course, he felt a sense of accomplishment with himself for not fucking anything up just yet, so he gave himself a mental pat on the back as a congratulation.

"Now what?" Hooni turned around, watching Soorim as he reached for the second blanket he'd tossed to Hooni earlier. "Now, we get comfy." Soorim grinned as he tossed the opposite end of the blanket over to Hooni. Hooni shuffled over to Soorim, sitting on his legs as Soorim sat criss-cross. "You brought a pillow, right?" Soorim asked over his shoulder as he struggled to unpack the one he'd stuffed in the very bottom of his bag. "Uh... Yeah." He recalled, remembering he'd left it up in the front. "It's... in the front, though..." Hooni awkwardly mumbled. "That's fine, here-" Soorim tossed his pillow to Hooni, who was caught off guard. He caught the pillow in his arms- Albeit, clumsily- as Soorim crawled over to the center console. He reached an arm up front, grabbing the pillow Hooni had abandoned in his seat. Turning around, he scooted back over to Hooni, pillow in hand. "Here," He handed. Hooni let go of Soorim's pillow, which he took back as soon as Hooni pulled his to his chest. "Thanks." Hooni quietly thanked, looking away to avoid eye contact. Soorim glanced up from adjusting his pillow against the wall of the car, eyes landing on Hooni. "Sure, it's no problem." He grinned.  
Although he hadn't said it, Soorim could feel his heart pounding like a drum against his ribcage. Even in the dim lighting of his car, Hooni still managed to look like the gentlest creature Soorim had ever seen. 

Soorim's thoughts were cut short when Hooni's eyes met his and a familiar voice broke the silence. "Should.. we turn the light off now?" Hooni asked, pointing a thin index finger to the car light in the middle. "Uh... Yeah, good idea." Soorim chuckled breathlessly, quickly moving to turn it off. Without much noise to fill the void, the silence between the two was practically suffocating in the dark. This had to be ten times more awkward as hell for Hooni as it was for Soorim. With slight guilt, Soorim shuffled around a couple times before finally speaking up. 

"Hyung, I was thinking..." He began. He could see Hooni's silhouette on the other side of the car turn to face him, despite not being able to see very much this far apart in the dark. "Um. Yeah?" "This is supposed to be a fun camping trip, right? We could always do something. we don't have to go to sleep right away. Um, we could play a game or something." Soorim offers, awkwardly fidgeting with the watch around his wrist as his eyes dart away and instead fixate on whatever's outside the back window. "A game?" Hooni echoes, curious. "Yeah! It's pretty normal to do stuff before you sleep, anyway. Sometimes my friends and I do things like tell stories or just talk. I don't know if you have anything you'd want to talk about, but... We could always just do something like a round of truth or dare or twenty questions or something?" Soorim explained, shifting his attention back to Hooni with the hope of being able to read his expression, despite the two of them being much too far apart to see each other's faces very well. 

"I suppose we could do that... It sounds like fun." Hooni mumbled, a soft hum in his words. 

"Great! Is there... Any specific one you'd prefer, or?" 

"Uh..." 

There's a short pause of contemplation and thinking before shuffling can be heard and felt from the blanket. "Twenty questions?" Hooni suggests hesitantly, and Soorim can just picture the shrug he's giving right now. He smiles and hums a noise of approval. "Alright, then! Twenty questions, twenty questions..." Soorim lifts his hand to his chin and peers down to the blanket in thought. "Let's see..." He mumbles to himself. "I'll ask a question, then you ask a question, and we can go back and forth until we each ask each other twenty questions. Sound good?" Soorim peers up to Hooni with a bright smile. "Is that how it works?" Hooni asks, tone slightly skeptical for a reason Soorim was unaware of.  
"I'm not sure, I've never actually played twenty questions before..." Soorim admits, a little embarrassed, laughing at himself. He hears a soft snicker from Hooni's side of the car and can only assume the thought amused him just as much, which is enough to make Soorim's chest do a weird flip thing. 

He musters up a half-broken, half-bubbly breathy chuckle back in response. 

"I probably should've mentioned that, but I don't think it matters all that much considering it's just us." Soorim rambles. He knows that it's not like someone's gonna yell at them to play the game right when there's no one else there to do that, but that thought in itself makes Soorim flush a little- Yet another reminder that Hooni had still agreed to spend a whole night alone together with Soorim, even despite how they'd been lately. It was endearing to him how Hooni still valued him as a friend- Hooni really _was_ genuinely just a kind, lonely boy in need of a friend.  
That thought eventually branched, and for just a split moment, Soorim's smile faltered at the idea of Hooni remaining lonely had they not became friends. _Had he not decided to approach and befriend him the way he did._  
He's quick to recover, though, when he hears Hooni's voice. 

"Alright, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read over this very much, please forgive me if there are any mistakes! LMK if there's something that needs fixing! I accept constructive criticism, so please feel free to tell me what you think! Any form of feedback is appreciated. Stay tuned for moooore :eyes:
> 
> update: I took this off anon :huniA: I get this is cringeworthy, my writing is not good.


End file.
